gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
|death = 1286 |resurrection = 1386, 1886 |voice = Jason Wilson (MediEvil: Resurrection) Marc Silk (MediEvil 2) |appearances = MediEvil series Everybody's Golf 2 PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale}} is the main protagonist of ''MediEvil'', appearing as the main protagonist in all the games in the series up to date. He is voiced by Jason Wilson in MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection and by Marc Silk in MediEvil 2. Story For years, Dan had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. ''MediEvil / MediEvil: Resurrection In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using a spell within an ancient book of black magic, he makes the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of unholy warriors. Unfortunately for him, he also unwittingly awakes Sir Dan. Daniel is able to retain his free will, which makes him the only one who can stop Zarok. Awakened from his "eternal rest", Daniel embarks on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. He travels through Gallowmere, aided by the heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until he eventually reaches Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan manages to escape. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. MediEvil 2 In 1886, 500 years after the events of ''MediEvil, a man seeking world domination finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did many centuries ago. Dan is awakened again, this time in an old museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a helpful ghost, explains the situation to Dan and leads him to his summoner, Professor Hamilton Kift. The professor tasks Daniel with finding out who's behind the spell and collecting magical energy to help in fighting the crisis. While looking for clues, Dan manages to free an egyptian princess by the name of Kiya from her tomb, who he falls in love with. They manage to identify the villain as Lord Palethorn, an ambitious industrialist. After realizing that he needs the final pages of the spellbook to obtain full control over his monsters, they decide to find them before Palethorn does. Dan journeys through London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even travelling through time. He eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires, where the fiend manages to obtain all of the spellbook pages and summons a demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Daniel manages to defeat the demon. In his last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the entire area to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. His fate depends on the amount of chalices collected throughout the game: *If the player doesn't collect all the chalices, Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb along with the Professor. After saying goodbye to the Professor, they enter her grave and die together. *If the player collects all the chalices, the Time Machine appears before Dan, Kiya and the professor. Dan and Kiya hop onto the time machine and use it to travel through time. They end up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similiar to the one Zarok took in the final battle of MediEvil. Abilities Being undead, Daniel has a few unique abilities, some of which are gained over time. He can remove his arm and use it as a weapon, although it is not very effective. In MediEvil, he gains the Daring Dash ability by defeating the Guardians of the Graveyard. During MediEvil 2, he gains the ability to remove his skull after a bird pulls it off from his neck. After defeating the Iron Slugger, he can even put it on top of hands that wander around to form a Dan-hand. Appearance Daniel is a skeleton without an eye and jaw. He was rarely shown alive, with a helmet always obscuring his face, but the history books describe him having a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. Throughout the games, Daniel sports multiple outfits and armours. MediEvil= DanME1.png|Daniel in MediEvil, without the helmet. Dan_withhelmet.png|Daniel in MediEvil, with helmet. DragonArmor.png|Daniel wearing the Dragon Armour. |-| MediEvil 2= Daniel2.png|Daniel in MediEvil 2. DanHand.png|Daniel in the form of a Dan hand. Dankenstein.png|Daniel as Dankenstein in The Iron Slugger level. Victorian.png|Daniel wearing victorian clothing. MullockDan.png|Daniel dressed as the Mullock King. GoldenArmor.png|Dan wearing the Super Armour. Non-''MediEvil'' Appearances ''Everybody's Golf 2 Sir Dan appears as one of the three unlockable "guest characters" in 'Hot Shots Golf 2. In order to unlock him, the player must beat him in versus mode. '''STATS: *Power: A *Control: C *Impact: D *Spin: D Sir_Dan.png Dananan.png ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sir Daniel appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. 'CHARACTER INFO': A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry. 'MOVE LIST:' 'RELATED TROPHIES:' Quotes ''MediEvil'' *'Imanzi': "Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what's a warrior queen got to do to meet someone like you?" *'Sir Dan': "Huh.. what..me?" *'Imanzi': "Don't be shy, baby - I've seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel." *'Sir Dan': "Oh no..." *'Imanzi': "Oh, I love a man who doesn't talk back! I think if you return I may take you for my husband." *'Sir Dan': "Gulp!" *'Dirk': "Aalreet Dan man, how ya doing?" *'Sir Dan': "Not too good!" *'Dirk': "Now then, have ya got yourself a magic sword?" *'Sir Dan': "No I do not!" *'Dirk': "What? Daniel, man, y'cannat go into battle against an army of undead without a magic sword... Here take mine, you'll never have to sharpen another blade or my name's not Dirk Steadfast. It's not enough just to have a magic shield, you know, no matter what that soft, thickie Sturnguard says." *'Sir Dan': "Great!" ''MediEvil 2'' *'Professor': "Ah, well done, Winston, I see you managed to find him after all. Fortesque, pleased to meet you, I should imagine that you are a little nonplussed, as to what exactly is going on, eh??" *'Sir Dan': "Uh... Uh..." *'Professor': "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Professor Hamilton-Kift, Magician, Inventor and master of the Occult at your service. If you're wondering what you're doing once again walking the earth, it appears that someone has got their hands on the legendary Zarok spell book." *'Sir Dan': "Zarok... Ugh... No..." *'Professor': "Well, we won that round, quite literally, didn't we? But we're not out of the woods just yet. In fact, at this very moment I'm picking up two areas of extreme psychic disturbance. One in Whitechapel, the other... It's like nothing I've ever seen... It's a pity you can't be in two places at once Dan." *'Kiya': "Professor, let me go." *'Sir Dan': "No, no, it's too dangerous." Gallery Renders MediEvil= posimag3.jpg|Daniel in a MediEvil render. GlassDemon.jpg|Daniel fighting the stained glass demon. Medievil 5.jpg|Another shot of Dan from MediEvil. Personaggi 2.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. Personaggi 3.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. 2 Medievil 4.gif|Daniel holding the PS controller. |-| MediEvil 2= SirDanME2_Render.png|A render of Dan from MediEvil 2. DanHand.jpg|Dan as Dan-hand. guide3.jpg|Render from the official guide. Ripper.jpg|Another render of Dan. DanSkull.jpg|Daniel's head from MediEvil 2. TrainTunnel.jpg|Daniel, the train and Palethorn. |-| MediEvil: Resurrection= image1.jpg|Dan as depicted on the Resurrection website. USBox.jpg|Daniel in the sleeping village. DanPowerPose.jpg|Daniel in Resurrection. FromGround.jpg|Daniel facing off the undead. PointOfSale.jpg|Daniel fighting off zombies. Image12.jpg|Daniel sitting on a throne. Concept art MediEvil= Med1_dan_earlydesign_small.jpg|Early concept art. Med1_dan_earlydesign2_small.jpg|Early concept art. 2 Med1_dan_earlydesign3_small.jpg|Early concept art. 3 Dragondan_small.jpg|Concept art for the Dragon armour. |-| MediEvil 2= Dan_armor.jpg|Concept art of Daniel. Dan_heads.jpg|Concept of Dan's emotions. Medievil2_danhand.jpg|Concept art of Dan hand. Medievil2_dan_boxing.jpg|Concept art of Dankenstein. |-| MediEvil: Resurrection= Art2.png|Concept art of Daniel. Art1.png|Artwork of Daniel fighting. Art3.png|Daniel striking poses. References Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes